


Celeste Ludenburg x Quiet! Reader

by soxeriety



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, aoi yo hype queen or whateva, not toko getting rejected, togami stop bullying people challenge, what is the tea togami and celeste are fighting noooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxeriety/pseuds/soxeriety
Summary: its been a while since I’ve watched a danganronpa 1 gameplay so bare with me here if she seems out of character 😔also this is gonna take place near/ on valentines day for your dear authors sanity
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Celeste Ludenburg x Quiet! Reader

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since I’ve watched a danganronpa 1 gameplay so bare with me here if she seems out of character 😔
> 
> also this is gonna take place near/ on valentines day for your dear authors sanity

You stayed quiet as Togami continued to mock you.

“Why are you so quiet? Say something!” He hissed at you. You felt your eyes start to water, but to your surprise, Celeste walked in.

“Good evening.” She greeted bluntly, a scowl directed towards the blonde.

He rolled his eyes and angrily walked out of the room. “Thank you..” You whispered, but loud enough for the gambler to hear.

She nodded and waltzed over to the bookshelf, picking up a novel and flipping through the pages, only to put it back where it came from.

“You should speak up for yourself for now on, okay?” She said, giving you a closed eye smile. ‘ _Speak up for myself???...’_ She silently walked out of the room, leaving you alone by yourself. 

Lunch. Your least favorite time of the day. It wasn’t because you didn’t want to eat, you just hated talking to people- especially the high ego’d Togami and the headstrong Mondo. You sighed loudly and walked into the Lunch Room. Maizono and Kyoko were eating silently next to each other, and Togami was seated far away from everybody. ‘ _Good. Eating alone, I guess.’_ “Y/n.” Celestia beckoned at a table on the far right. You nervously sat down beside her. “Hello.” “H-hey.” You faltered, making Ludenburg chuckle. You blushed. “S-sorry.” “No dear, it’s fine.” She said, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, you felt your face getting hot and flustered. 

Luckily, Monokuma announced lunch was over and you two headed separate ways.

You decided to wander around the garden when a certain bear popped up in front of you. “What.” You muttered, giving the bear an annoyed look. Monokuma started sweating nervously. “Hey hey, I just came to tell you something!” You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow. Monokuma let out a loud cackle. “Its valentines day tomorrow!” Those words threw you off guard.

“And why are you telling me this?!” You hissed at him. “Ahahaha! Because you like someone and that's the point of this human holiday!”

“..” _How’d he know? Was it that obvious?_ “Here!” Monokuma pulled out a bouquet of flowers from god knows where (and you’d rather not find out) and gave it to you. “What is this for?!” He cackled loudly again and disappeared. You kept the flowers in your hand. After the change of plans, you felt exhausted and decided to go to the library to ease your brain, although there was no doubt Togami would be there.

 **“You should speak up for yourself for now on, okay?”** Celestia’s words rang in your brain. _Yeah..I should speak up for myself!_

You nervously walked over to the library.

You were right.

Togami was there.

He noticed the flowers in your hand. “Don’t tell me someone gave you flowers.” He scoffed. You decided to ignore him.

He seemed to get aggravated at the lack of attention. “Or are you giving someone flowers? There's no way you would get a significant other before me.” You rolled your eyes and turned around. “Maybe you should reconsider getting your ego under control first.” You provoked, grabbing a book and watching the blonde get mad.

“You have the audacity..” He muttered some unintelligible words before stomping out of the room like a 5 year old. You were quite proud of yourself and looked at the flowers sadly. “What if he was right..?” You read a few books and headed over to your room to sleep.

It was morning.

You had to make your confession today.

You grabbed your flowers and ran to the lunch room, everyone had to be gathered there. You saw Toko crying beside Togami, holding a box of chocolates. _Poor girl._ You thought, even though you had seen that coming. Running over to Celeste, you blushed and nervously started talking to her. You felt everyone's eyes on you. “Celeste, um..I really like you and-“ Celeste smiled and kissed you on the cheek. Clapping erupted from the lunchroom. “I knew you could do it!” Aoi teased behind you. You thought you saw Togami smile a bit in the corner of your eye. You smiled. Maybe this killing game wouldn’t be so terrible after all.


End file.
